The growth of minimally invasive therapies has led to a growing interest in the potential for computer-based simulation for training. Many computer-based medical simulators have been designed to teach these new techniques. Many of these efforts have focused on laparoscopic surgery, in which rigid tools are inserted into the patient's abdomen and visual feedback is provided by an endoscopic camera that produces a high-definition color image. These simulators can be skills trainers or procedure trainers, and emphasize the three-dimensional hand-eye coordination practice that is useful for laparoscopic surgery.
For these simulators, the orientation of the rigid tools, which are typically rods, must be constantly calculated. Various goniometers or goniometry methods have been used in position and orientation sensing for rods and other devices. Mechanical and optical angle sensors are the most common ways to measure the angle of each linkage that allows movement. However, the use of these sensors often requires precision machined and bulky components as part of the implementation.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an improved system and method for determining the orientation of a rod or other object.